1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to a light source sensing device, and more particularly to a light source sensing device for sensing position information of a light source and a light source sensing method thereof.
2. Related Art
In today's information age, people are becoming more and more dependent on electronic devices. For instance, portable electronic devices with the photo capture function have become indispensable tools in the lives of the modern people. In recent years, the use of all kinds of image capturing devices (e.g. traditional cameras, digital cameras, and mobile phones with image capturing function) has become widespread.
In photography, an exposure operation is typically performed through an auto exposure (AE) function to achieve the ideal brightness for an entire image. When under insufficient ambient lighting or when the exposure time is below a safe shutter speed, the images captured by the image capturing devices become unrecognizable due to inadequate brightness. Therefore, to enhance the photo capturing function of the image capturing device, a flashlight module is typically employed in the image capturing device so as to compensate for the insufficient ambient light with the fill light function of the flashlight module, and thereby obtain images of preferable clarity.
However, when the user uses an image capturing device to shoot under a backlight, even if the ambient light is sufficient, because the captured object or person faces away from the light, the captured object may lack clarity or the captured object or person may be rendered too dark. To capture satisfactory images at this time, the flashlight module needs to be activated to compensate the lighting of the subjects being captured. However, since the image capturing device cannot determine the high contrast effect caused by the light source and the position of the light source, the user needs to enable the flashlight module manually. Moreover, the user cannot specifically compensate the brightness of the dark details. Accordingly, the user can capture highly preferred images if an apparatus is available to assist the image capturing device in the determination of the light source.